


tiny boy

by goopie



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Fic Trade, M/M, Vore, non sexual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopie/pseuds/goopie
Summary: deacon gets vored in possibly the most unsexual way possible
Relationships: Deacon/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	tiny boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NukhajittWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukhajittWrites/gifts).



"So...I guess it must suck, huh?" Blue queeried at the man sitting on his shoulder. That man happened to be his boyfriend, or more specifically, Deacon. Recent news had come out that people with O+ blood types would unfortunately be suck as a miniture version of themselves for a least a month. This was Deacon's first day of being small.

"Oh, no, being small is perfect, because all I can do is sit, look pretty and be cannibalised by a feral," Deacon sighed loudly. "Of course it sucks ass!"

Blue chuckled at that awkwardly. He would find what Deacon said endearing, but his brain was stuck on a certain word.   
He had no reason to approach Deacon about the topic of vore before, since, y'know, it's impossible to consume somone who is normal size - nevermind someone who's taller than you. But now Deacon was, what, 3 inches tall? Blue started to debate whether tell his boyfriend or not.

"Hey, Blue?" Deacon peered at Blue from his shoulder. Blue had the distinct feeling he hadn't been responding to a question.

"Oh- um, sorry, I zoned out, what were you saying?"

Deacon frowned, Blue wasn't one to zone out. Unless... "Hey, lemme sit on you hand. I wanna see your face."

Blue reluctantly Held his hand out for Deacon to perch on, and once Deacon confirmed he was comfortable, he took hus face and placed it close to his face. Deacon looked up and sighed. Blue hoped he wouldn't catch onto something.

"Blue, c'mon. You can tell me anything!" Deacon put his small hand on Blue's nose and pat it carefully. Blue gave a small smile.

"It's embrassing though..." Blue trailed off. How bad could it be?

"Now you're just teasing me." Deacon smed back at Blue

"Uh, um, well," Blue began stuttering and pulled his face away. He pulled at his face with his remaining hand. "What,,, if i told you I'm- I'm into... vore?"

"Huh?" Deacon said. Blue shied away further than he had before, not even looking at Deacons face. God, this was humiliating. 

"Look, nevermind, I'm not gonna do anything, just, don't talk about- please, oh god-"

"Hey, hey, Blue," Deacon crossed his legs. "Hon', it's /fine/. I'm not gonna think different of you because you have an... "abnormal" kink-"

"No-!" Blue cut him off, finally turning to face Deacon. "It is not a kink, dear God!"

Deacon tilted his head to the side like a dog. The question was obvious to even the most oblivious person.

"It's... it's a comfort thing, I suppose," Blue sighed and turned his head down slightly. "I'm not eating you though, god knows what would, you know. Happen."

"Dude, come on! A bit of stomach acid won't hurt me!" Blue didn't believe that one bit, but neither did he remember anything from science in school, so who was he to say otherwise?

"Still, no, I don't think it's a good idea! I don't want to,, force, you to, um, be eaten."

"I think it is!" Decon easily grabbed at Blue's face. "Pretty please?"

Great. Now Deacon was playing it up. Blue didn't want Deacon to do this if he didn't want to, but if he was asking, and consenting...

Blue slowly opened his mouth. It was a relectant gesture, but Deacon was as eager as ever. He clambered in unelegantly, small hands gripping onto whatever he could. That being the teeth. he hoped Blue wouldn't choose to swallow at this moment, for he would miss his hand if it were to be crushed under Blue's molars. 

Deacon shimmed down to the back of the throat peering down the oesophagus. This seemed to be a bad idea, for Blue felt the need to gag. Now, gagging would be a bad idea, so he did the next best thing: swallow.

Deacon was immediately pushed down Blue's throat by his tounge, unintentionally diving head first. The squeeze of Blue's oesophagus wasn't exactly pleasant, of course it wasn't, but it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever experienced. 

Not before long, he abruptly plunked down into blues stomach. It was sticky, and a little bit gross, but that didnt really matter. What did matter, though, is the fact he heard Blue groaning from outside. He sounded pained - but who wouldn't be? Deacon was a huge intrusion to Blue's digestive system.

Outside, Blue was happy. Well, happy was a but of a stretch. He was pleased, of course, but his stomach hurt really, really bad. It was obvious why, and he wasn't suprised, he just really wished someone was here to rub his stomach. Deacon would do it, but we all know Deacon can't exactly pat Blue's stomach.

'Or can I?' was the question Deacon posed on himself. He knew what he usually did when Blue's stomach hurt, so... why couldn't he do it from the inside?

He knew his tiny hands wouldn't be enough for blue to feel, so Deacon rested his body weight onto his forearms, and began to rub.

Back on the outside, Blue was suprised. Deacon must've noticed he was in pain, and began to give him tummy rubs. It worked, somehow, and Blue was very, very grateful. God, he loved Deacon.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i title this tiny boy


End file.
